Why didn't I Choose him?
by Vampiremizuki
Summary: Previously on Anberu Shiruru. Bella mistakingly chooses Jacob over Edward and embarks upon a coarse, violent path from which she tries to get away. Will she find the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**Why didn't I choose him?**

**Chapter 1 **

**Credit: Anberu Shiruru**

**-**edwards la tua cantante

"You little bitch," Jacob yelled at me for at least the fifth time. He's mad cause I didn't want to have sex with him, which means he's gonna rape me later on tonight, but I was used to it. Uh Oh! Now he's going out for a run as a werewolf, great, that means I'm gonna get twice the beating.

I have more cuts and bruises on me then I would admit. Ever since I picked him over Edward, he has taken advantage of me by raping and abusing me, most every night. It's been about five years since I left Edward. I'm still trying to figure out why I left him. He was so loyal and trusting and loving. He just made me so mad, that I yelled and ran off to Jacob. To this day, though, I can't even remember what we fought about. What I would give to have his stone arms around my waist, for him to kiss the tears that I've cried over Jacob away. They moved right after I left him, and I have no idea where they went. I've been looking for them, though, and when I find them I will ask for their forgiveness like I never have before. I've got friends all over the world looking for them. Even the volturi have tried to help me find them. Right now, I'm just waiting for someone to get a lead on them. Everyone knows just how bad Jacob has hurt me and thats why they are all helping me out. I hate this life and I would give anything to have my wonderful vampire family back. Plus the fact that I really need a doctor to check me out, but I don't trust anyone like I do Carlisle. I just hope that they will all forgive me.

Slam! Oh crap, now Jake's home, I need to get to my bed before he finds me grieving about my long lost family. No matter what I'm doing I always have to be in bed when he gets home, I have no idea why, but I do. "Are you hiding from the big bad wolf?" Jake asked me. I rolled my eyes, he could be so cheesy.

"I'm in here, Jakie." I usually got off easy if I called him Jakie. I had learned my ways over the last five years. "Are you ready?" Jake whispered, trying to sound seductive. Ha!

"No, Jakie, I don't want to have sex with you right now," I told him vehemently.

"Well then, I'll just have to make you want to." He ran at me from across the room and smacked

me right across the face. I tried to fight him which was a very stupid idea. Guess I haven't learned all my lessons. He ripped my shirt off and fumbled with the clasp of my bra until he finally got it off. He tried to take my pants off but I bit him. Another stupid idea. He threw me against the headboard and I could feel the darkness creeping up on me. He threw me on the bed and ripped my pants and underwear off. I passed out right as I felt him inside me.

I woke up, burning up, cause I was wrapped in Jacobs arms. I tried to sit up, which again was another one of my stupid ideas. I hurt all over! I slowly got of bed, so I didn't wake up Jacob. I went in the bathroom to check the damage. It was so hard to look in the mirror, it felt like routine, I did this practically everyday. I had a huge cut down the side of my face, I could barely move my arm, it was probably fractured. That was the only damage I could see. There was also a huge pain in between my legs, Jacob probably screwed me more times than I would like to know. Those weren't as bad as I've had before so I was fine with what I got.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Oh crap! My phone! It better not wake up jake. I ran over and grabbed the stupid thing before he even stirred.

"Hello!" I asked, a little breathless.

"Hey bells, guess what?" It was my friend Lisa I had her looking for the cullens over in west.

"What Lisa?"

"I found the Cullens"

"Yay, where are they?" I was so excited, I have been waiting so long for this.

"In phoenix, they live in a very secluded area, and the house looks almost exactly like the one in forks" That should be easy to find. I thought.

"Great, is the house easy to find?"

"No, its very hidden, but I can't stick around, I've got plans, but you'll be able to find" I hope so.

"Thanks Lisa, bye"

"Bye, bells" and we rang off.

Yay, now I've got to find a way to get away from jake. Two big, hot hands wrapped around my waist. His big meaty paws tried to get my pants undone, but I stopped him. I knew that we were about to fight and I was actually happy, we needed to fight, so I could go.

"No jake, not right now," he started to tremble violently and I knew I wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"You little bitch" he screamed as he ran off into the woods. I just ran out of the house, like a bat out of hell. I got in the car and sped off toward phoenix, leaving all my stuff behind. I got to phoenix later on that night. I drove around 'til I found the nearest hotel. I asked the lady at the desk if she knew about any of the cullens but she had no idea who I was talking about. I checked in and barely made it to the room before I crashed. That night was the first in five years that I didn't slip into unconsciousness cause of jacob making me have sex with him. That morning I woke up and I wasn't hurting, physically or emotionally. I loved every second of it. I got and got dressed with new found energy. I was going to find my cold angel, I wasn't gonna hurt anymore.

I searched all the secluded areas I could find. There was nothing at all. I started just searching anywhere. I looked in the woods, downtown, and the whole stupid city. There were no sparkling vampires to be found. I drove over every road, searched every trail. It started to rain and I remembered that they could be in high school. There were no pale skinned people in any of the high schools either.

I don't know what made me do it, but after a while, I parked my car and started walking around the city, which just got me soaking wet and depressed. Finally, I sat down on the side of the road and cryed. I lost all hope, there was no one here. I had no where to go, no where to live. I couldn't go back to jake, he would kill me, and no human could protect me from him. I didn't have a family, a true love, I had nothing at this point. Everything was pointless. I ruined what little life I had to go on this wild goose chase for someone who probably wouldn't take me back anyway. I just sat there and cried, wallowing in all my self pity. I noticed a long time later that I was dripping with water and I had enough sense to go back to my car. As I was walking back, I saw a silver volvo on the street. No, it couldn't be, but that looks like his car. No stop it bella, that is not him. I just kept walking until the volvo pulled up to me and my heart skipped a beat. The person rolled the window down and the next word out of his mouth changed my world.

"Bella?" His musical voice sounded very confused, which he probably should be. But I heard the love in his voice. The way he said my name, it was like he used to when he would hold me close at night. They were here. I had a family. I was gonna survive with him by my side.

"Oh edward," I cried, too choked with emotion to say anything else.

"Come on, i'll take you to the house" Oh my god! I was going to his house. I was going to see my family again.

I climbed in his shiny volvo and let him drive me to the house that I hoped I would stay in for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love!**

**Chapter 2**

**-edwards la tua cantante**

The drive down there was very quiet, yet very calming in some sort of way. He didn't say anything about all my bruises even though I could practically feel his curiosity. He held my hand the whole way there, rubbing soft circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. We drove up to the house and I was speechless. It was absolutely stunning, the whole scene. The house was exactly like the one in forks, except that is was so much bigger. I guess I just missed this part of phoenix. Edward got out and ran over to my side before I could get my seatbelt off. He grabbed me up and ran me into his wonderful house.

"Oh carlisle, do I get a reward if I find something very valuable on the side of the road?" I just stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, happy as could be. I guess that could be a good thing, maybe I would actually get him back.

"What do you mean ed- OH MY GOD!!" I never saw carlisle lose his calm facade so fast. I guess he was really shocked to see me, which makes sense.

"Ok everybody, we need you to come down here, now" carlisle called to the rest of the family. Suddenly I was surrounded by five very shocked vampires. Before I knew what was happening, alice grabbed me and hugged me 'til I couldn't breath. Then I noticed the throbbing throughout my body, oh yeah, I forgot about my bruises.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, let go!" I screamed, as I cringed away from her. She looked hurt at first, then she noticed my bruises.

"OH MY GOD BELLA WHAT HAPPENED?" Wow! I never heard her screech that loud. I covered my ears and fell back into edwards arms. Jasper grabbed his wife and pulled her back to him, so I could get some answers in.

Carlisle decided that it was his turn to recover the conversation. "Bella, sweetie, what has happened to you?" The fatherly tone in his voice made me burst out in tears.

"Oh carlisle, it was horrible." I cried as I fell into his stone cold grasp. He picked me up and carried me into the living room. My cries died down for the moment as everyone sat around me, edward on my left, carlisle on my right.

"Bella, baby, we need you to tell us what happened," Edward insisted. I loved the way he called me baby. I wanted to be his baby again. I wanted to be his everything.

I figured I might as well start at the beginning. "Ok, well, five years ago, when I tore apart my life and picked that stupid monster. Which right now i'm gonna say was the biggest mistake of my life and i'm truly and sincerely sorry. I love you, Edward. Oh and I will have someone rip your head off if you ever call yourself a monster again. Trust me i've known true monstrosity these past five years and you are far from it," he looked up with this almost hopeful look and he did that unfair smoldering thing with his eyes. I heard alice cough and I realized me and edward were caught up in our own little world.

"Well one night he came home and was very drunk. He came in my room and ripped my clothes off. I put up a huge fight which is a stupid idea with a werewolf. He came and he h-hurt me really bad. He u-used his big ha-ands and he di-dd all these things and a-all I c-can r-rememb-ber-r is waking up that morning and him finding me on the f-floor and-d h-him hu-urting m-me ov-ver and over again and oh it hurt so bad!" I collapsed into edwards arms, going into hysterics. Loud sobs ripped through my chest and I started gasping for air.

"Shh, bella, shh, i'm here, he's not, calm down, your safe," he tightened his grip on me and held me. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Then, jasper, the last person I expected, came and wiped my tears away

"Calm down bella, your always gonna be safe in this family, no one will hurt you here" I never expected that from jasper, I didn't think he cared about me that much. I sniffed and tried to find my voice so I could thank him.

"Thank you jasper, that means a lot to me," My voice was a little wavery but he heard and got up to go back to alice. Gradually, carlisle and edward loosened their hold on me as my cries quieted.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear "I am very well gonna kill that stupid dog" I shivered as his cool breath fanned my face. It took me a moment to compose my thoughts.

"Good, but you gotta let me watch" I laughed and he just sat there smiling at me. We sat there like that until carlisle broke the silence.

"So, why were you out in the woods?" he was very curious, all of them were. I could just tell.

"I was running away from home. I've had people all over the world look for ya'll, honestly because I knew when I ran away I needed someone who could protect me. Finally I got word that you guys were here. I figured I would go ahead and run away and risk everything. I left everything I had. 'cause I knew my best friend in the whole wide world would wanna take me shopping for everything," I held out my arms to alice and she ran and sat in my lap.

"Oh i've missed you bella, your gonna stay with us, right?" that question took me off guard. I thought I was gonna stay, but only if they wanted me.

"Only if you guys want me!" she looked astonished that I just said that.

"Are you crazy? Of course we want you!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. I was glad to have my best friend back.

"Bella, can I please check you out, you look horrible?" I nodded and carlisle grabbed me from alice and edward, taking me to his study, edward in tow.

He set me down and I sat on the couch. He checked every part of my body. Some places were more sensitive than others but he finished quickly.

"Hmm, well I see nothing remotely wrong with you. Some of your muscles are gonna be sore for a very long time. Your gonna have a lot of scars and the bruises are gonna be here for a little while. I'm gonna take some blood and do some tests for stds and aids. They'll be done in the morning and depending on what we find, we'll talk." I bit my lip and looked away as he took the blood, my stomach starting to get a little queasy. He finished fast, though, and told me to go get some rest in edwards room.

We were walking up the stairs when edward reached up to grab my hand. I hissed, his touch was light but it still hurt. My heart shattered at the heartbroken expression that crossed over his features. I didn't want him to feel like that. I had to fix this as he went on up stairs.

"Oh no,no,no,no edward," he turned around to look at me. "That hand just hurts, you don't even want to know what jacob did with this hand." I heard a low hiss come from edward

"So, Mr. Cullen, come and grab my other hand because you don't even know how bad I want you to hold my hand" he smiled and ran faster down the stairs than any human could of.

We headed into his room. I looked around and it seemed like his music collection on the wall had grown immensely. He still had the black couch that we layed on so many times. The only thing missing was the bed with the golden sheets. Hmm, I wonder why thats gone?

"Where is the bed?" I asked. It's not that I wanted to lay down, it was just weird that it wasn't there.

"It's in the guest bedroom, I put it in there when we moved away from forks" he looked at me with sad eyes and I knew I was gazing back at with the same sadness. He seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, you must be so tired, i'll take you in the guest room if you wanna sleep." No, I didn't want to sleep. I had to straighten things out with him first.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked at me, confused by my actions. "No, edward me and you need to talk, please come sit down with me," I patted the seat next to me, signaling him to come sit. He sighed heavily and walked over to the couch. As he sat down he put his cold arm around my waist. I cringed away from it, not that I didn't want his arm around me. I just had a lot of bruises. He got that heartbroken look on his face again and he looked away, embarrassed. I sighed, when was he gonna learn?

I looked over at him and smiled. I grabbed his face in my hands and smiled at him. "Edward, love, when are you gonna learned?" He looked even more confused than before.

"Edward I want your hands all over my poor little excuse of a body-" A growl erupted from his chest when I said that. He didn't look all to happy to hear me say that about me.

"But my body does have bruises, and even your feather light touch can hurt like hell, but feel free, when I'm all better, to touch me, _everywhere_." I put extra emphasis on everywhere and he smiled his crooked grin that made his eyes sparkle.

"Why, Bella, sweetie, did that mean werewolf injure your perfect little lips?" I smiled at his question. I should of just kissed him right then and there, but I wanted to play along.

"Why, no, he didn't, but edward why would you want to know?" I smiled coyly.

"Because, my beautiful human, I have gone way too to long without kissing those pretty lips of yours. And you look like you need a really good kiss." Yay, I get to kiss him. He better get over here, now. He didn't make any move, so I figured I would answer him.

"Well, my big, strong, vampire, why don't you come over here and stop making me wait." By the time I said this his lips were on mine. There was a spark of electricity between us that I missed so much. I loved every second of it. His hands ran down my sides leaving a hot trail wherever his hands. touched. His touch was so light that I barely even felt it, so it didn't hurt at all. My tongue came out and I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his cool mouth. He moaned and opened his mouth to me. I ran my tongue over his teeth tracing every part of his mouth. His tongue fought back and gained entrance into my mouth. He traced over every part of my mouth, memorizing it. He put his hands in my hair and leaned back to where I was laying on top of him. I don't know how long we layed there, kissing each other, but I started to feel the pain, so I had to sit up.

"That definitely was a very, very good kiss. Almost made me forget about everything that has happened to me." He smiled and leaned over to peck me on my lips.

"Good, that was a very good kiss." his grinned at me like the Cheshire cat. I thought it would break his face.

"Edward I-" I was cut off when he put his finger to my lips.

"Bella, I know, I love you, it's ok, your my little angel again and someday your gonna be my strong little vampire and we can kill that mean old werewolf. I know you love me and I know your sorry. Lets just get on with our lives, together." I was near tears when he was done. I couldn't believe he said that. He wanted me just as I wanted him.

"Oh, edward, did you really mean all of that?" I still had to ask, I still couldn't believe him.

"Yes, my angel, I did, every single thing I said, I have lived five years without you. I'm not ready to give you up, ever." Yes! He is so sweet. I can't wait to spend the rest of my existence with him.

"Edward, I need to apologize, formally, to the rest of your family" I couldn't figure out why he was frowning when I said that.

"Bella, i'll take you down there but they are your family too, don't ever forget that." Oh, that was why he was frowning. He took my hand and lead me down the stairs, to see the rest of my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight belongs to Steph, and this fanfiction was written by Anberu Shiruru. Okay, carry on. **

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**-edwards la tua cantante**

I walked down stairs with edward, hand in hand. I was silent the whole time, trying to figure out what I was going to say to the rest of my family. How could they forgive me? I ruined everything, I bet edwards been like hell these past years. I just had to be blunt and just come out with it.

"Ok, can the rest of the family please come down here, bella has something she wants to say?" edward called to the rest of the family. All of sudden I was surrounded by five gorgeous vampires. They all looked at me expectantly, it made me nervous. I blushed and looked down when I noticed carlisle wasn't out here.

"Carlisle can you hear me?" I yelled towards the study.

"Yes sweetie, no need to yell." He chuckled. Oh yeah, vampire hearing, duh!

"Ok, as you all probably know, edward has accepted me back," wow I sounded so formal. I saw everyone but rosalie nod at me. Rose just sat there scowling at me. It made me feel real nervous, but I went on.

"First I just to tell you all that I am sincerely sorry. Emmett, alice, jasper, and rose I know how much I hurt you guys as a family and I know how much I hurt edward and how much that hurt you," Rose snorted when I said that. I stopped and glared at her. She looked back at me with the most hateful expression. _Oh, If looks could kill._

"As I was saying before, i'm sorry for hurting your brother and I am sorry for hurting you guys as a family." everyone but rose nodded there head urging me to go on.

"Alice," her head shot up and she looked me straight in the eye. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. "I miss you. So much. I forgot when I left edward how much I would be hurting you at the same time. I haven't spent time with my best friend in a really long time. I'm sorry for hurting eddie-kins here I didn't mean to. I was just confused. I know how close you are to him and I know it hurt you to see him hurt." I was crying hard. God, I cried so much these days. She left jaspers arms to come give me a hug. She crushed me in her arms and was shaking hard. She pulled back and I could tell she was dry sobbing.

"Bella, I missed you too. So much. I can't wait to take you shopping and hang out with my best friend again. I know you make my brother happy and you are the best for him. He has smiled tonight, more than he has in the last five years." I cried even harder than I thought possible. She left and went to sit in jaspers arms.

.

I turned to my big teddy bear. "Emmett, I'm sorry for hurting your brother, even if you guys do fight all the time, I know you care a lot about him and it hurts you to see him hurt. Would you please forgive me? Would you be my big brother again?" I begged. I needed my big brother. I needed him to forgive me. Emmett stood up and walked over to me. When he got close enough he reached out his hand and wiped the streaks of tears running down my face away. He pulled me close and hugged me hard, not enough to crush me but to show me he loved me.

"Bells, sweetie, I will always be your big brother. Your big old teddy bear. Forever, no matter what happens I will always protect you. You will forever be my sweet little belly-boo." he smiled at me his usual joking demeanor gone, replaced with sincerity. I openly gaped at him, I never knew he could be so sweet and loving.

He smiled at my expression. "I can be a grown up sometimes, its just never as much fun." He flashed me his goofy grin and went to sit down. I noticed that when he sat down rose moved as far away from him as the couch would allow. Disgust written all over her face. I turned to my empathic brother. Him and I weren't always close but I never thought he hated me.

I took a deep breath. "Jasper, I know me and you were never really close, but I would really like it if you could forgive me for doing this to your family. I know your family is everything to you and I know you and edward are really good brothers and it must of hurt you a lot to feel all of his emotions for the past five years. Also I know I hurt your wife when I left and it hurts you a lot more when she is hurt. I am sorry for doing this to you, your family, and your wife. Could you please forgive me?"

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back soothingly and wiped my tears away. "Bella, honey, I know you never meant to hurt them and the rest of the family. Its not your fault. I know we aren't close but I will always love you and you will always be my little sister. Oh and all the emotions I suffered, they were all eddie's fault, so don't blame yourself for that"

"Didn't I tell you guys never to call me that," edward fumed. I laughed as jasper kissed my forehead and walked back to alice.

Now I had to apologize to mom and dad. I had no idea what I was supposed to tell them. I hurt there family I didn't know if they would forgive me. "Esme, carlisle, i'm sorry for what I did to your family. I'm sorry for hurting your son, your daughter, and the rest of your children. I'm sorry for hurting you, you guys treated me like your own daughter and I just ran away. I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I would love it for you guys to forgive me. Could you forgive me?"

I was in hysterics at this point. I didn't know what I would do if my mom and dad didn't forgive me. Edward came over and put his arms around me at the same time esme opened her arms to me. I ran out of my love's embrace to sit on her lap. Esme just sat with me until my sobs quieted. Silent tears were still running down my face, but I was in control of my self now.

"Shh, bella, shh, me and your dad love you, we will always love you. I know you are sorry. I forgive you, now stop crying, I think you've cried enough today," I laughed when she said that. I had cried a lot today but I knew I still hadn't faced the toughest of them all. When I talked to rose, I knew I would cry, a lot. I felt a gush a wind and than carlisle was standing in front of me. He opened his arms to me and esme let me go so I could go to him.

He stroked my hair as I cried into his chest. "Bella, sweetie, I love you and I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. Everything was thrown out of proportion. Lets just forget about it. You make edward happy and thats enough for me. Now go back to him so I can see if you are sick or anything." I ran back to my love and he laughed, happy as could be.

I turned to the last person of the night. I could of sworn she growled at me when I looked her in the eye. "Rose, i'm not gonna try to be nice to you, I want you to forgive me but I know thats most likely not gonna happen. So I'm sorry, I want you to forgive me but do what you want." her eyes literally flashed red when she stood and strode over to me.

"Honestly, i'm not gonna forgive you, your just gonna leave him. You've done it twice whose to say you won't do it again?" edward growled behind me, most likely at the thoughts in her head.

"Um, excuse me? If I do recall he left me the first time cause jasper tried to take a snap at me-" me, edward, and jasper physically flinched at that memory, "i'm not blaming you jasper, just stating a fact, then you went and told him I was dead." I yelled at her. She should be begging me for forgiveness.

"You weren't the one to go to Italy, you weren't the one to save him, and you weren't the one to face the volturi. You should be begging me for forgiveness. You started all that and almost killed your brother." I yelled. I was so pissed. She had no right to day that crap to me.

"You little bitch," That hurt me, I hated to be called that, but I let it fuel the fire.

"Rose, I thought you of all people could of at least sympathized with me. The same thing happened to you. You know what it feels like to be raped, to be taken control of like that. Do you remember? Do you remember what it felt like? It hurt didn't it. You didn't like to be taken over like that, did you? No I could of sworn you told me you you most definitely did not like it. Well guess what rose? I didn't like it either. It hurt to not be in control of my body and him to take me like that. It wasn't fun. It hurt! I didn't like it, i'm never gonna like it and I know you won't either. You had emmett to go to. He was your sanctuary. Your safe place to hide. He helped you get over the hurt of that traumatic experience. I need my sanctuary, my safe place to hide. Your brother is that, why can't you except me as your sister if its for the best. I don't need you yelling at me rosalie. It doesn't help and i'm not gonna deal with it. If you don't like that then fine go ahead rip my head off, kill me, suck my blood. I can be your first human. And you know what, you can let your family watch as edward rips your head off." While I was ranting I had gotten up in her face close enough to were I could feel her breath on my face.

She reached out and smacked me. I spun out of the way while edward lunged at her. I turned and ran out the door. I ran through the forest as fast as my feet could take me. I didn't want anyone to follow me, I needed to be alone right now. I closed my eyes and ran faster.

I would of kept running but I ran right smack dab in the middle of something or..._someone. _

I looked up and all of my scariest nightmares paled in comparison as to who was standing in front of me right now, that stupid smirk on there face. I backed up until I hit a tree. I was trapped and they knew it.

"Jacob..." I breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's. The story is Anberu Shiruru's.

This is the REAL chapter 4. Enjoy.

--

**Chapter 4**

"Hi Bella," He laughed. It was an evil, maniacal sound that made my stomach churn.

He pulled me to him roughly, by the collar of my shirt, until our bodies were pressed together. He mashed his lips to mine driving his tongue into my mouth. He caught my tongue between his teeth and bit down hard.

I could feel the blood begin to pool in my mouth and I almost passed out. He just kept on thrusting his tongue in my mouth, like he liked the taste of my blood. I almost snorted at that thought. Wasn't he supposed to be the werewolf?

He still didn't pull back from my mouth, and I frantically thought of how to get him off me. The blood was making me sick and I sure as hell wasn't swallowing blood until I was a vampire.

He fell to the ground as my knee made contact with his groin. I felt a smug kind of grin come on my face, but then I remembered the blood in my mouth.

I looked down at him and spit right in his face. He didn't seem to like that very much as he growled and made an attempt to stand up. When he finally got to a standing position, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

He turned me around suddenly, my back to his chest. He put his big meaty paws on my breasts squeezed them hard. I cried out as he started to knead them roughly. He pulled and pushed until I felt like my breasts were going to fall off, which was not a very appealing idea to me.

One of his hands trailed down my body and he cupped my womanhood roughly. My body was tingling with pain, between him pulling my breasts and his hand pressing against me.

He seamed to of had enough of the "foreplay", cause he threw me on the ground and started to climb on top of me. I looked between his legs and noticed his apparent arousal straining in his jeans. It made me sick to see that. How he could get turned on by hurting me was beyond my understanding.

He ripped my clothes off and laid down on top of me, practically suffocating me with his body weight. He grabbed my wrists roughly and put them on his chest.

He leaned down until his lips were flush against my ear and whispered the words that would haunt me forever. "Sweetie, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't wake up in the morning," and I knew he wasn't kidding.

He took my hands and made me take his shirt off. Then he ripped his pants off and plunged deep inside of me.

I cried out and he moaned on top of me. He looked down and smiled at me. I know he had done this to me before but as much as I hate to admit it, he was very big and it hurt, badly.

Tears ran down my face as he started to thrust into me, each thrust getting rougher. I started to think about everything I had just gained and all that I was going to lose. I hoped Edward would forgive me for this and not hurt himself when I die. I thought about my family. My best friend and my parents, I didn't want to leave them, I just found them. Hell, I even didn't want to leave Rosalie.

Jacob seamed to notice that I was somewhere else and he didn't like that very much. He grabbed my breasts and pinched my nipples until they bled. I cried out, coming back to reality. He kept on pinching until I my body was wrecked with sobs and I was screaming from the pain.

He started to moan and my cries stopped. He liked the cries, for some reason it gave him pleasure. He was a sick, sick person. His hand trailed down my body and went in between my thighs. He found my clit and rubbed it harshly.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying desperately to stop the screams that were trying to escape. He was getting mad at my silence so he pinched my clit between his thumb and index finger. I couldn't help the shrill cry that came out of my mouth then.

His thrusts started to become erratic and I felt his cock swell inside of me, indicating that he was close. I only had to endure this torture for a little bit longer and then he would let me go. But somewhere deep in my heart I knew that I wasn't coming out of this alive, he would kill me before I went back to Edward.

His body stilled and a shudder rippled through him. I felt his hot cum inside of me and I almost passed out. It felt like fire inside of me, were Edward was so cold, Jacob was so hot. I laid down on the ground and waited for the final blow, waited till I was dead.

The final blow never came though, I felt his body being lifted off me.

His body was flung off me so viciously and thrown into a tree. I felt cold arms envelope me and I looked up at... Rosalie?!

She smiled softly at me and whispered, "Close your eyes."

I closed them and felt her running. The wind whipped around my face, but then it suddenly stopped. I looked up to see that we were just outside the house. I looked down at my body and blushed. I guess she was in to much of a hurry to grab my clothes.

Rosalie saw my blush and laughed, it was a soft, light sound unlike the laugh that usually came from her. She set me down on the porch swing and sat down beside me. It wasn't until she put her arms around me that I realized I was shaking. My body was shaking with gut wrenching sobs and tears were running down my face.

"Shh, Bella, calm down, your safe, everything is okay now, no one is gonna hurt you," I looked up surprised that Rosalie just said that to me. She let go of me and got up quickly.

"Bella, I am going to go get Alice to get you some clothes, cause I am pretty sure you don't want Emmett and Carlisle to see you naked," I laughed through all the tears at what she said.

She got up to leave but I grabbed her shirt, "Don't leave me out here alone," I whispered, surprised that my voice didn't stutter.

She nodded her head, "When I get inside I'll tell Esme to come out here with you, okay?" she asked. I nodded my head and she ran inside.

The wind suddenly shifted around me and then cold arms were around me. I looked up to see Esme sitting on the bench with me.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," she whispered.

I buried my head in her shoulder and started to cry, everything coming back full force. She just held me and let me get it all out.

"Why Esme, why did this happen to me? Haven't I been through enough?" I asked her.

She looked down at me and I saw tears in her eyes that would never fall. She hugged me closer and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"Bella, I've got your clothes," Rosalie called as she stopped in front of me. She held the clothes out to me and I looked them over. It was a black track suit, with a diamond 'B' on the right side of the jacket, and a pink tank top to go with it. I laughed outright when I saw it.

Rosalie and Esme looked at me like I had two heads. I guess I really shouldn't be laughing, but I couldn't stop. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me when my laughs subsided a little.

"Leave to Alice," I muttered and then broke into another fit of giggles.

"Whats so funny?" Esme asked me, as equally confused as Rosalie.

"Esme, I just got raped, and Alice still manages to make me look good," I laughed. Rosalie and Esme started to laugh when we heard a "Hey," come from Alice.

"Come on, put this on, then we are going to go to Carlisle," Rosalie said. I nodded and started to put the clothes on. She even gave me a black lace bra, Alice is just too much sometimes.

When I finally got my clothes on, having to stop every couple seconds because of my bruises, we walked inside. Alice was immediately at my side when I walked in.

"Bella, I am so, so, so, so, sorry, when I finally saw it, you had already been gone at least ten minutes," She said while hugging me carefully.

"Alice it's fine, I made it out, didn't I?" I asked.

"Barely," I heard her whisper, but I wasn't sure that was what she said.

"Come on, Come on, lets get you to Carlisle," Rosalie said while ushering me to his office. He opened the door before we even got there and picked me up and set me on the couch, getting to work on all my cuts and bruises.

"Okay Bella, you have a few minor cuts here and there, they should heal in a couple days. You have quite a few bruises too, but they have too heal on their own," He said when he was finished cleaning me up. Rosalie picked me up and when she was about to run me upstairs, Carlisle stopped her.

"Here Bella, take these pills. Its justs some pain medicine, cause I know you must be in pain," He said while handing me a cup of water and a couple of white pills. I took them and Rosalie ran me up to Edwards room. Alice was waiting for us when we got up there.

I got in bed, while Alice got in front of me and Rosalie behind, helping me fall asleep. I fell asleep in the arms of my sisters that night.

I woke up that morning in two pairs of cold arms around me. I opened my eyes to Alice and Rosalie beside me.

"Wheres Edward?" I asked groggily.

"Hes taking care of some _business_," I knew exactly what she meant by the way she put the emphasis on business.

"Okay, I am going down to get breakfast," I said as I got out of bed. Edward came home later on in the day and he smelled of that sick werewolf. He went up to take a shower and we just spent the day together, him saying I'm sorry every five minutes.

A couple of days later I was in Edwards room and I noticed something, I hadn't started period yet. I didn't put much thought in it, thinking it was just going to come a little later in the week. When two weeks passed and I still didn't get my period I started to get a little worried, but didn't do anything about it.

It was three weeks after the rape, one day when Edward was hunting, that I was hung over the toilet seat throwing up. Thats when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I might be pregnant. Pregnant with a werewolf baby.

I started to cry, thinking I had a werewolf inside of me. Alice heard me crying and ran in the room, shock written on her face. She came over and pulled my hair up as my stomach emptied itself again.

"Get Rosalie," I croaked when I was done. I needed to talk to both of them at this minute. Alice ran at the speed of light to go get her sister.

When Rosalie came in, horror written on her face, I pointed to the ground beside me. They sat down, one on both sides of me, and held me as my body was wrecked with sobs. When the sobs subsided they helped me stand up and walk over to the sink. I brushed my teeth, as they washed my face with a cold towel.

When I was finished they led me out of the bathroom and onto Edwards bed. I leaned against Rosalie while my feet were on Alice's lap, while they waited for me to tell them what was going on.

I took a deep breath and told them what was wrong, "Guys, I think I might be... pregnant."

I closed my eyes and held my breath as I awaited their reactions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-edwards la tua cantante**

**--**

**Part One**

_When I was finished they led me out of the bathroom and onto Edwards bed. I leaned against Rosalie while my feet were on Alice's lap, while they waited for me to tell them what was going on._

_I took a deep breath and told them what was wrong, "Guys, I think I might be... pregnant."_

_I closed my eyes and held my breath as I awaited their reactions._

"WHAT?!?!" They both yelled. Well Rosalie yelled, Alice more like squealed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. We'll have to build a nursery, then I'll get to bye the baby clothes, oh and we can't forget about you, you'll have to get an all new wardrobe, and-,"

"PREGNANT?!?!" Rosalie interrupted Alice's excited rambling.

"Maybe," I replied back weakly.

"Maybe," Rosalie yelled, "Maybe, you have to know Bella, are you or are you not pregnant?"

"I don't know Rose, I've got all the symptoms and I just, I don't know," I cried. Tears were running down my face like a river now, and now that they started I couldn't get them to stop.

"Rose, shut up, Bella is just as scared as you right now. We need to think of her right now and figure out what to do," Alice said in an eerily calm voice, seeing as how anyone in this situation would be anything but calm. Like me.

"I know, I know," Rose muttered. I looked up shocked. How was it, in these last weeks Rose had become so…. Unselfish? I didn't get it, I figured this one would be the one to throw her over the edge.

"Look Bella all we have to do is go to the drug store and buy twenty pregnancy tests, then you take them, then we will know for sure," Alice said in a voice that sounded as if she knew all the wisdom of the world. I looked at her like she had twenty heads. Why the _hell_ would we need twenty pregnancy tests? I opened my mouth to ask her, but Rose beat me too it.

"Why the hell would we need twenty pregnancy tests? She only needs one to tell if she's pregnant."

"Because if she takes twenty then we'll know for sure if she's pregnant without going to the doctor's. If she only takes one if could say wrong and then we'd have to go to the doctor, where you know Carlisle would find out, then he would come home and tell everybody. This way it stays between us until she's ready to tell everybody," Alice said, talking to us as if we were children that didn't understand some really big word.

"Oh that makes sense," I mumbled, unconsciously rubbing my stomach as I thought of it.

"We'll need to pick up a lot of bottle's of water, too," Rosalie added.

"Why would we need bottles of water?" Alice asked, confused.

"Because she has to pee on all those sticks doesn't she?" Rosalie asked, looking at Alice as if she was the child now.

"Oh."

"Guys can we just, you know, get this over with? Preferably before everyone else comes home?" I asked, not wanting everyone in the family to know right this second.

So two hours, five water bottles, and twenty pregnancy tests later I was laying on the bathroom floor, waiting for Alice to tell me the verdict. I heard the door click, signaling that someone was coming and I looked up at Alice's stricken face and feared the worst.

"Bella, I'm sorry but your pregnant," Alice whispered. I broke down into tears. This was horrible, I was pregnant, I was pregnant WITH A WOLF CHILD. Then I heard the most horrible thing.

"Pregnant?" A timid silky voice asked. I tensed and turned around to look at….

--

**Part Two**

_So two hours, five water bottles, and twenty pregnancy tests later I was laying on the bathroom floor, waiting for Alice to tell me the verdict. I heard the door click, signaling that someone was coming and I looked up at Alice's stricken face and feared the worst._

"_Bella, I'm sorry but your pregnant," Alice whispered. I broke down into tears. This was horrible, I was pregnant, I was pregnant WITH A WOLF CHILD. Then I heard the most horrible thing._

"_Pregnant?" A timid silky voice asked. I tensed and turned around to look at…._

"JASPER?" I screamed. I don't really know why I screamed, it just sort of seemed like the proper reaction at this point in time. Almost instantly after I screamed I felt calming waves come over me, courtesy of my favorite empathic vampire.

"Thanks," I mumbled, relaxing onto the bathroom floor.

"Whose pregnant, and by gods do not tell me its you Alice," Jasper asked. I laughed and heaved myself up off the floor.

"Nope I'm the happy mother to be," I said sourly.

"Bella? Your pregnant?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep, I'm pregnant, and mine and your favorite werewolf knocked me up."

'My god I need to get over my attitude,' I thought distantly.

"Um… Oh wow," He mumbled nervously.

"Yeah a big freakin' wow," Rosalie said, making her presence known.

"I'm sorry," Jasper offered awkwardly.

"Don't be," I stated with a slight smile. Then I turned to the side and watched as Alice's eyes glazed. Ah, a vision.

"OH MY GOD JASPER," Alice shouted as she came out of her vision.

"What?" He shouted back, looking a little afraid as he stood next to his wife.

"You have to go," She stated, lowering her voice when she realized she was shouting.

"Why?" He whined. It was obvious that he didn't really want to go anywhere.

"Because they are coming home, you need to go stall them so we can get rid of all the evidence."

"Okay," Jasper stated slowly, in a voice that clearly said he thought his wife was going crazy. I kind of thought she was crazy too, I mean they has super speed, why would Jasper have to distract them? Alice could clean everything up in a second.

"Alice, he doesn't have to stall them," Rosalie said, trying to get her to realize that.

"Oh yeah," She mumbled embarrassedly as she went about cleaning everything up. When she was done we all went into her and Jasper's room to discuss the life growing in me.

"So what are you going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella you have options, you don't have to have this baby. I shook my head viciously at that thought.

"No, I'm not having an abortion. I don't know if I'm going to keep this baby, but I'm not going to kill a baby cause he or she had a crappy dad. And if I do decide to keep the baby, then me and Edward will figure something out," I stated, even though I was totally worried about how Edward was going to react to this piece of information.

"No you won't," Jasper said. I looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You and Edward won't have to figure anything out, cause if you keep this baby the whole family will be with you." I smiled at him slightly. I opened my mouth to say something, then had to close as a wave of nausea hit me. I stood up fast and ran to the bathroom, just barely getting there before my stomach violently brought up everything I had eaten, which wasn't very much so I sat there a couple minutes just dry heaving until my stomach settled itself.

"I am not going to like that part of being pregnant," I stated, laying my head on the side of the toilet.

"Pregant?" A timid silky voice asked.

'My god déjà vu'

Exeunt.


End file.
